Cheering Him Up
by LemonDragon666
Summary: Ichigo is gloomy and it's annoying Hichigo. What does Hichigo do to 'help? YAOI, BOY X BOY, NEKO ICHI AND HICHI, SLASH


**Here's a cute little tale of Ichigo and Hichigo. Hichigo cheers up a gloomy Ichigo. Yeah, it's gonna be a lemon. What did you expect from me? haha**  
**NEKO ICHIGO AND HICHIGO - THEY HAVE CAT EARS AND TAILS (teehee). xx**  
**And another thing; they're both a little out of character in this story, but oh well. There are plenty of other HichiIchi slash fanfics out there if you don't like mine...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Hichigo's mind dwelled upon a certain orange-haired teen as he sulked in said teen's rainy inner world. He was bored, Ichigo was gloomy, and both factors were making him irritated. His white tail twitched, as the rain grew heavier. _He must have some form of depression, _grumbled Hichigo inwardly, _I swear he's always upset about something..._he scoured his brain for some way to cheer up Ichigo and put a stop to this god-forsaken rain. He called to his King, who promptly ignored him, only serving to infuriate Hichigo further. The Hollow decided that he would wait until Ichigo was sleeping to come out.  
Hichigo's extraordinary eyes roved over the pages of one of the many books kept in Ichigo's inner world, a favourite of his; a compilation of short Edgar Allen Poe stories that Ichigo had read for his English class. He had just finished 'The Black Cat', when he felt Ichigo's consciousness fade. Letting the book dissipate back into the inner world, Hichigo stood up, ready to get out.

-

A shirtless Ichigo woke up to a sharp blade of sunlight resting right over his eyes. He squinted, rolling over, only to find a cool expanse of white right next to him. His gaze travelled upwards to the pillow, where a head covered in snowy, spiked hair topped with two furry white ears lay. Hichigo was _in his bed. Shirtless._ Ichigo's mind went blank, and he had a strong urge to embrace the male before him and just deal with his presence. His orange ears flicked and his tail twitched, as Ichigo mentally shook himself and came to his senses. He reached out tentatively and shoved Hichigo, who growled with contempt at being woken up. The Hollow rolled onto his back, black-and-gold eyes barely open, and looked up at Ichigo, who sat, looking down at him quizzically.  
"So...' said Ichigo, tousling his bright orange hair as he looked at the handsome, ivory-skinned man half covered with blankets, 'why the hell are you in my bed, Hichigo?" demanded Ichigo, an irritated tone in his voice. Hichigo blinked up at him.  
"Well, it's always raining in your stupid inner world,' he whined plaintively, one white ear flicking, 'I came to cheer you up, strawberry," he said, grinning. That malicious grin worried Ichigo, who blanched.  
"And how will you do that?" he enquired, backing away a little, his vermillion ears flattening in defense.

"Like this," said Hichigo, sitting up and taking a firm hold on Ichigo's head. Before Ichigo had a chance to react, his lips were covered by Hichigo's. The Soul Reaper's chocolate eyes widened. At first he wasn't sure of what to do, but eventually Ichigo melted into the kiss and reciprocated it with zeal. Hichigo moved forward onto Ichigo's lap, straddling the surprised teen.  
"W-what are you doing?" stuttered Ichigo as he was pulled toward Hichigo, the Hollow's arms enfolding him in a tight hug.  
"Cheering you up, baka," said Hollow exclaimed as he ran his hands along Ichigo's back, before attacking the boy's neck with kisses.

- 

Hichigo revelled in feeling Ichigo's soft, warm skin under his fingers. He eyed the teen's orange tail thoughtfully as he kissed Ichigo's neck, listening to the object of his affections' breathing become heavier. His hands roamed lower, and he scraped his teeth gently along the juncture between Ichigo's neck and shoulder. The orange-haired boy gasped as Hichigo's fingers brushed the base of his tail, which flicked impatiently. Hichigo grinned, his assumptions correct. Detaching from Ichigo's neck, he captured the strawberry's lips once again and thrust his azure tongue down Ichigo's throat without the Soul Reaper resisting. Hichigo groaned as Ichigo's tongue brushed against his.  
Reaching one hand around the front of Ichigo's body, between his own legs, Hichigo thrust his hand inside the strawberry's pajama pants, brushing one finger over the hardened appendage that he found there. Ichigo moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hichigo's waist, squeezing, as his Hollow gripped his tail and thumbed his slit simultaneously. Hichigo relinquished all contact with Ichigo abruptly, causing the boy to whimper in protest. Seeing Ichigo sitting in front of him, shirtless and flushed, with his chocolate-brown eyes half-closed and clouded with lust, only made Hichigo harder. He reached forward, taking hold of the waistband of Ichigo's pants and pulling. He smirked as Ichigo made no effort to resist his efforts.

In an instant, Ichigo was nude and so was Hichigo, as a result of pulling off his own pants after Ichigo's. He pulled Ichigo toward him and had the strawberry straddle him. He pushed Ichigo's head down to his shoulder and was surprised when the teen began marking him with a hickey. Smirking, Hichigo leaned upwards and ran his tongue over the soft, fuzzy shell of Ichigo's right ear. He felt the boy stop his ministrations, breath hitching as Hichigo continued to lick and bite the pointed, sensitive ears on top of his head. Hichigo's eyes widened as Ichigo took a firm hold on his tail and leaned up to kiss the Hollow. Hichigo moaned as Ichigo's hand stoked his member, and entwined his tongue with the strawberry's.  
He reached down and stroked Ichigo, eliciting a groan from the boy. Hichigo used his other hand to rub Ichigo's nipple, feeling the orange-haired teen on top of him shudder.

-

Ichigo gasped and broke away from Hichigo's lips as the albino massaged his cock, so slowly that it hurt. When the Hollow stuck his finger into Ichigo's slit again, and pinched his nipple, Ichigo buried his face in Hichigo's neck, panting.  
"H-Hichigo..." he groaned in bliss. He wasn't even sure how this had come about, but he definitely wasn't complaining. Ichigo looked at his counterpart inquisitively as he was shoved away. He then found himself bucking upwards and arching his back as his penis was enveloped in a scorching heat. He forced his eyes to stay open as Hichigo began moving his head up and down, making Ichigo groan loudly. He took a handful of white hair in his hand and used the other to stroke Hichigo's ears, which were perked up and twitching. Ichigo's ears lay flat against his spiky hair as he approached his climax. Evidently Hichigo sensed it coming, because he used one hand to squeeze Ichigo's base, and lifted his mouth off to a whine of complaint from the strawberry.

Ichigo's eyes opened as he was pushed onto his back. Three fingers were tapped against his lips and he opened his mouth to accept them, swathing them in saliva. His reward was a few pumps of Hichigo's other hand on his painfully erect penis. Ichigo's back arched and his moan vibrated Hichigo's fingers, which were promptly removed from his mouth. Ichigo closed his eyes, contented, as Hichigo's lips closed over him again.  
He blanched as he felt something long and slender slide inside his body. His eyes snapped open as it began to move, and he whimpered. _Goddamn..._he thought as any worries about the intrusion were extinguished when Hichigo's tongue swirled around his head. Ichigo yelped when a second finger was added, gripping Hichigo's hair in his hand again.

-

Hichigo began to scissor his fingers, stretching Ichigo gently. His tail twitched in anticipation, he was impatient to be inside his King. He added another finger, eliciting a hiss of pain from the boy below him, and to quieten the boy he pumped his mouth on the Soul Reaper's throbbing cock. The Hollow delighted in feeling Ichigo's warmth around his fingers, and he tirelessly searched for that one spot that would turn the strawberry to mush. He suddenly felt Ichigo's muscles tense as the boy cried out loudly, arching his back. Hichigo grinned, pressing the spot again, causing Ichigo to yelp in bliss.  
"W-what was-' the teen stammered, but was cut off as Hichigo rammed his fingers into that bundle of nerves once again, 'aaah!" cried the orange-haired boy.

Hichigo removed his fingers to yet another whimper of loss from the uke. He leaned and grabbed Ichigo around the waist, sitting back and pulling the boy on top of him. _Finally..._thought Hichigo joyfully as he smiled up at his King, who was straddling him.  
"Gh..." he gasped when Ichigo reached down and took hold of his member, lowering his body down onto it. Both males groaned as the head was engulfed in Ichigo's tight heat.  
"Fuck,' moaned Ichigo, turning Hichigo on even more, if that was possible...Hichigo became restless, and grabbed the boy's waist, 'n-no, Hichi-" the strawberry was cut off by his own scream. Hichigo felt the warm, sticky blood leaking from Ichigo's entrance and he leaned up, kissing the boy softly, apologetically. Both males were still, Hichigo's tail twitched in anticipation.  
"Y-you can move," said Ichigo after what seemed to Hichigo like centuries. He started torturously slow, not wanting to cause Ichigo any additional pain.  
"Nnngh!" breathed Ichigo, clinging to the Hollow as his prostate was hit. Hichigo took this as a queue to go faster.

-

Ichigo winced as Hichigo's ministrations became rougher and more brutal, both males' ears flat against their skulls, eyes closed in lust. Ichigo blanched at the exquisite agony of Hichigo's thrusts, and his eyes opened abruptly as his Horse once again grabbed the base of his tail. Ichigo began to ride, growing accustomed to the feeling of his counterpart inside him, and wrapped his arms around the albino's waist, holding on and feeling the surprisingly warm, snow white chest pressed against his own, tan chest. He wanted to pleasure Hichigo as well, so he reached one hand down and took hold of his lover's tail, eliciting a loud groan of surprise from his Hollow.  
Sitting back and riding Hichigo properly, Ichigo stared into Hichigo's beautiful eyes. The Hollow leaned up and kissed the boy, thrusting up into him and using one hand to squeeze Ichigo's base. The Soul Reaper whimpered into Hichigo's mouth, feeling his climax approaching, but unable to come. _S-so...cruel..._he thought, slightly irritated, breaking the kiss. All thoughts were abolished, however, as Hichigo's penis hit his prostate and his tail was stroked, simultaneously. He cried out as Hichigo began ramming up into his prostate mercilessly, and latched his arms back around the albino's waist.

When Hichigo relinquished his lust inside Ichigo, the strawberry thought he would burst, and he did; when Hichigo finally released Ichigo's cock, stars popped into the boy's vision. A long scream escaped his throat as he squeezed Hichigo against himself, feeling the Hollow's softening dick still embedded in him. He went limp, draped over his Dark Side, panting heavily.

-

Hichigo gently lifted the boy off his lap and laid him on his bed, just as Kon strolled into the room. The small, stuffed lion stood stock still, his little fanged mouth dropping open. Hichigo chuckled at the sight as the stuffed animal raised a stubby arm and pointed at Hichigo accusingly.  
"B-but, y-you...' he stuttered, his beady little eyes as wide as they could be, 'b-but...b-b..." the mod-soul was quite lost for words as Hichigo settled in under the covers beside his strawberry. _My strawberry...mine..._he thought gleefully as he embraced the now sleeping, exhausted boy. He heard a soft _thud_, the stupid mod-soul had obviously fainted from shock. _Hehehe, _thought Hichigo, amused.  
"Hichigo..." groaned Ichigo, only very slightly awake, his chocolate-brown eyes barely open. Hichigo smiled warmly down at his strawberry, stroking the teen's soft orange ears.  
"Yes?"  
"Th-this won't be...the only time,' said Ichigo sheepishly, looking up at Hichigo sorrowfully, 'will it?" the poor boy looked as though he would cry at the very thought. Hichigo shook his head, placing his hand under Ichigo's chin.  
"Not unless you want it to be,' he stated. Ichigo shook his head vigorously, 'then I guess it won't be the last time. I love you, my strawberry," he said sweetly, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss upon the Soul Reaper's lips. He scratched Ichigo behind the ear, listening to the sigh of happiness that the boy emitted.

Hichigo began stroking the boy's soft hair gently, feeling Ichigo drift back into a slumber. He assumed that it didn't particularly matter that it was only early afternoon; Ichigo's family was out on a boating trip for the day. Hichigo couldn't express how happy he was that Ichigo had decided not to tag along. He snuggled into the covers against his warm King as the boy let out another happy sigh.  
"I love you too, Hichigo," the teen breathed, barely audible. Hichigo hugged Ichigo to him and settled down completely to sleep with his beloved.

**So, how was it? If you found any typos, let me know, and don't forget to rate and review! No flames, please! Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
